


Shaky Ground [Vid]

by CherryIce



Category: Saving Face (2004)
Genre: Download Available, F/F, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: Maybe I should chance it.





	Shaky Ground [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elipie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/gifts).



> Premiered at TGIFemslash, 2019. 
> 
> Music is Shaky Ground by Freedom Fry.

[Download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/42jfq915d7wjedj/SF-SG.zip/file) | [YouTube](https://youtu.be/B6WVp4Vkq-I) | [Tumblr](http://cherryberrynice.tumblr.com/post/182880416892/saving-face-shaky-ground)

 **Shaky Ground**  
Feeling like the night is young  
Everybody's time will come  
Nobody wants to leave alone  
Hey there, won't you take me home?

I don't wanna lose  
But maybe I should chance it  
Feel out of my years, teenager at the door  
When the sun is in my eyes  
Will we still be dancing  
On shaky ground?

Na na na, hey hey, na na na  
Hey, na na na, hey hey, na na na

Nothing in my world is wrong  
(At) least I'm not the only one  
Nobody wants to live alone  
hey there, won't you sing along?

I don't wanna choose  
'cause I could never change it  
Feel out of my years, teenager at the door  
When the sun is in my eyes  
We will still be dancing  
On shaky ground?

Na na na, hey hey, na na na  
Hey, na na na, hey hey, na na na

We build our lives, our fears inside  
They stand on shaky ground  
When all we are starts to collide  
Well, just look what we've found  
Just look what we've found

I don't wanna lose, but maybe I should chance it  
Feel out of my years, teenager at the door  
When the sun is in my eyes  
Will we still be dancing  
On shaky ground?

Na na na, hey hey, na na na  
Hey, na na na, hey hey, na na na


End file.
